Random Drabbles
by RedFire195065
Summary: This story is loosely based on a few short stories that I've come up with in the past few days that I felt like sharing to all of you. Pairings in these short stories are questionable, since I wasn't thinking about pairings. Anyway, you'll find all you need if you read. Rated T. Just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know, I know... I'm supposed to be making more chapters for some of my stories, and I apologize for not making any of them. Seeing as how my schedule is a bit full, I will put some stories on hatius until I get some other stories done... For example, some of my older stories may go on hatius for a few. I have many reasons why I'm putting my older stories on hold, but I'll only list a two. **

**1. The style of my writing has changed dramatically since I have been on this website, so reading some of my older stories is a bit harder for me, since I squished things together in them. Not to mention the spelling and grammatical errors.**

**2. The plotline for some of the stories do not make any sense to me anymore. They may have made sense when I wrote them, but as I grew more into plots and such, I began seeing some flaws in some of plots and I bash myself for being completely stupid on making them. Not to mention the fact that some of the characters are a bit OOC, but that could be expected from those who are trying to keep the characters...in character.**

**And, like I said, I have so many other reasons for putting some stories on hold, but these two are my _main _reasons for putting them on hold. Number two, actually, is a bigger reason than number one. I guess you could say that the plotline in some stories (i.e. Soul Eater and Warriors Crossover, Lion Clubs for Sale, Cats can't be Cats, etc.) do not make any sense to me anymore and I've been debating whether to re-write them, or delete them...  
**

**But, then again, I realize that some people like those stories and that it wouldn't be fair to them if I just suddenly deleted them or re-wrote them, so I'll just make a poll on my profile (whenever that will be) to see what others think about this decision. The poll would mostly be: "Should I delete these stories, or continue on with them?" And there will be two answers to chose from: yes or no.**

**If you guys say yes, then I will push aside any of my discomforts about the stories and continue on.**

**If you guys say no, then I will either delete them or re-write them. Though, if you guys say no, then I will make another poll to see if you want them to be deleted or re-written.**

**The choice is up to you all, really.**

**So, aside from that very..._depressing_ - I think it's depressing - news... How has your guys' day been going? :3 *gets pelted by bricks***

**Also, just a fair warning, some of the drabbles in this little story-thing revolve around the KiddxMaka... Now, don't ask me _why_, because I don't know myself...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. If I did, well...not that many people would have liked it if I _did _own it...  
**

* * *

Soul grinned his trademark grin as he bounced the basketball, keeping his red eyes on his opponents and teammates. His teammates were Kidd and Tsubaki, while his opponents were Black*star, Maka, and Patti. Liz and Crona were sitting on the sidelines, taking a break. By the bench were Spirit, Stein, and Marie, who had decided to watch the kids play basketball instead of grading paperwork (…in Stein's and Marie's case).

"Come on, Soul," Kidd called out impatiently, waving his hands over his head to show that he was open. Though, standing in front of him, was Maka, her arms out beside her as she guarded Kidd. Soul knew he wouldn't be able to pass it to Kidd, nor Tsubaki, seeing as Patti was guarding her. Black*star was in front of the albino, arms out beside him, as though blocking his way to the net.

"I don't understand why Soul is just standing there," Crona mumbled under his breath, holding his arm tightly as he stared at his friends.

Liz overheard the demon swordsman and glanced over at him, water bottle in hand. "Well, Kiddo-kun and Tsubaki are blocked, meaning that if Soul tossed the ball towards either of them, then Maka-chan or Patti would have taken it for their team," she explained, taking a swig from her water bottle after her explanation.

Crona blinked his eyes at the demon pistol, before nodding hesitantly in agreement. "Th-that does make a bit more sense when you put it like that." He said, glancing down at the ground, though he looked back up and saw that Soul had tossed the ball towards Kidd…but Maka jumped up and caught it in her hands, landing on the ground and moving towards the net while bouncing the ball on the ground.

"That's my Maka-chan!" Spirit shouted out in glee, grinning from ear to ear at his daughter's great timing. He was holding his jacket, which was draped over his shoulder.

Soul, Kidd, and Tsubaki quickly chased after Maka as she neared the net with Black*star and Patti chasing after the other three, trying to keep them off of Maka's trail. Maka halted in front of the net and quickly aimed the ball, before shooting it towards the net. Kidd, who had gotten ahead of his teammates, had jogged up in front of Maka to stop her from shooting. Though, he did a horrible job on that part, so he leaped and tried to hit the ball towards his teammates.

His fingertips grazed the ball for a few moments, and Kidd landed on the ground, just as the ball went in the hop.

"Heh, nice shot, Maka!" Professor Stein congratulated, smiling slightly at his students.

"That means Maka's team has ten points, while Kidd's team has twenty." Mari put in, smiling gleefully, watching as Kidd picked up the ball, while Black*star and Patti congratulated Maka in their own way; Soul, Tsubaki, and Kidd congratulated her as well.

"C'mon, Crona, let's get back in there!" Liz said, twisting the cap of her water bottle shut and placing it down on the bench, before standing up and jogging over towards Kidd's team. Crona got to his feet just as quickly as Liz had and jogged over towards Maka's team. The three members welcome their teammates back from break. Though, Black*star pushed Maka towards the bench, seeing as the girl needed a break; Soul did the same with Tsubaki and the two girls waved to their team to do a good job.

As soon as Maka and Tsubaki sat down, they both let out tired sighs. The three adults noticed the sighs.

"What's the matter? Are you two not having fun?" Marie asked, worry filling her voice.

Maka shook her head, reaching for her book and picking it up. "No, it's not that," she replied as she cracked her book open, but not before she reached for her cap and took it off, placing it on the bench between her and Tsubaki. "Just a bit…." She trailed off, searching for the right word for her predicament.

"Anxious?" Tsubaki offered, leaning on her hands, which rested on her knees, as she stared at her best friend with a small smile.

Maka grinned at the demon tool, chuckling under her breath. "Yeah, that!"

"Oh? And why are you so anxious?" Stein asked, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose as they were falling down.

"Um, well…" Maka trailed off, holding her book closer to her face, trying to hide the blush that was rising.

"Oh—that's right!" Tsubaki suddenly exclaimed, though not as loudly as her miester would have. "You three weren't here when we were talking about the punishments, right?"

The three adults stared at Tsubaki for a few moments, before shaking their heads.

"Well, as you may have known already, Kidd-kun and Maka-chan are the team captains, so the two of them have to be punished each time their team loses a match."

"Interesting," Professor Stein said, chuckling. "So, what are the punishments for this game?"

"If Kidd-kun's team loses, then the picture frames at his house would be moved two or three centimeters, depending on the person who moves them. If Maka-chan's team loses, then…" Tsubaki trailed off, glancing over at the scythe miester for permission to continue.

Maka sighed and closed her book, placing it on her lap as she closed her eyes, a frown on her face (as well as a blush). "If my team loses, then I have to kiss the first boy that talks to me." She said through clenched teeth.

"Nani?!" Spirit exclaimed, losing his grip on his jacket in shock. "There is _no way _I'm allowing something like that to befall on _my _Maka-chan!" Spirit glared at the kids playing basketball, his teeth gritting together and his eyes filled with fire.

"Knock it off, papa," Maka grumbled, eyes narrowed as she stared at her father. "It's not like this hasn't happened before."

"Hmm….? Ha—nice shooting, Crona!" Professor Stein suddenly shouted out, making Maka, Tsubaki, and Spirit turn to see what had happened.

Crona stood in front of the net, shaking like a leaf, though, judging by the way Kidd dashed over to get the ball, meant that Crona had shot a score for their group. Maka smiled happily, as well as Tsubaki, while Black*star and Patti both gave the pink-haired miester congratulating words; Soul patted Crona on the shoulder, while Liz grinned at the boy.

"Oh, but I missed Crona make the shoot," Maka whined, pouting.

Tsubaki smiled. "Don't worry, Maka. I missed it, too." Tsubaki said, hoping that it made the miester cheer up.

Maka glanced over at Tsubaki and smiled. "I guess we can always wait further in the game to see it, huh?"

Tsubaki nodded her head, agreeing with the other female.

* * *

"Well, that's game." Soul said, the ball spinning on his index finger as he stared at his friends. Maka stood with her team, while Kidd stood with his, both teams facing one another. The three adults had sat on the bench…er, well… Stein and Marie sat on the bench, Spirit stood beside it with his arm resting on the headboard of it, holding his jacket over his shoulder like he did earlier when he showed up.

"Maka-chan's team had twenty-three points, while Kiddo-kun's team had thirty-eight," Liz announced, smirking. Kidd let out a relieved sigh, thanking his father that his team had not lost. Though, he felt a bit of pity towards Maka, knowing full well that her team had not won a _single _game of basketball. Maybe it was because every time she played, no matter how hard they tried, they kept losing.

Maka sighed, knowing what that meant. "I'm starting to hate this day." She groaned.

Soul and Black*star glanced at Maka, both wanting to say something to the girl, but they kept their mouths shut, knowing that the punishment for her was underway. Though, through their eyes, you could tell that they were going to say something really mean to her. Crona was just confused and, when he looked over at Maka to ask something, Ragnarok came popping out and cupped his miester's mouth, exclaiming "Don't say anything!" in a demanding tone. Kidd just stared at Maka in sympathy and pity and he sighed. He didn't want to do this, but he felt guilty for leaving the punishments on Maka. He wanted to get at least a punishment on himself, seeing as he hadn't gotten one yet.

He glanced over at the side, seeing that the adults were staring at the kids in confusion, though their attention were drawn towards Kidd when they felt his gaze on them; Kidd felt his friends' interested gazes on him as well, wondering what the Grim Reaper heir was up to. He gave an apologetic smile towards Spirit, then directed it towards Maka, who tilted her head to the side a bit and raised a brow in confusion. Kidd did find that cute.

He opened his mouth, much to the horror/shock of those around him, and said, "You know, Maka, it's kind of not fair that you get all the punishments, hmm?"

Maka stared at him in shock, her eyes wide, jaw hanging open, and a blush staining her cheeks and going across her face. Everyone else just stared in shock at the reaper, wondering why he spoke to the girl, knowing that the punishment was still lingered in the air.

Kidd smiled slightly as he walked over to Maka, placing his hands on her shoulders and ignoring the blush that was appearing on his face. He could hear Spirit's death threats, but ignored them, knowing that he'd get a beating from _both _daughter and father after this.

As soon as Maka opened her mouth to say something, Kidd leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, closing his eyes as his blushed intensified.

Maka stared wide-eyed at the shinigami, her blush growing more as she stared at her classmate's closed eyes. Though, the small kiss lasted for a good three seconds—or, was it a bit more than that?—before Kidd leaned back, his eyes opening half way. They were fully opened when he walked two steps away from the scythe miester, his hands removing themselves from her shoulders.

"_Kidd!"_

Hearing the roar come from Spirit, Kidd quickly smiled at Maka, before he ran pass Maka's team and over to the entrance, narrowly missing Spirit's scythe blade as it swung for him. Spirit ran after Kidd, yelling curses at his boss's son.

Maka stood where she was, her hands on her lips as her eyes were trained at the spot where her lips had meet Kidd's. Tsubaki and Liz were patting the girl, trying to get her out of her trance, while Patti, Soul, Ragnarok, and Black*star were laughing at Kidd's misery; Crona stood there, wondering what had happened.

"Umm…. Shouldn't we stop Spirit from killing Lord Death's son?" Marie asked the scientist next to her, turning her visible eye to the teacher.

Stein just smiled in amusement. "Hmm… Considering that Kidd _is_ Lord Death's son… I'd say we wait until we get back to the academy." He replied, his glasses glinting in the sunlight.

Marie sweat dropped at her roommate's sadistic appearance. "Well, alright then." She replied, before glancing over at the kids, who had not left from their spots. "You know, I wonder… Was that Maka's and Kidd's first kiss?"

Professor Stein shrugged. "Probably, though I have to say that Spirit is a bit dumb."

Marie looked back at the professor. "Why's that?"

"Well, Kidd did just save Maka from kissing some random stranger, and the boy _is _Spirit's miester's son, so…"

"So, Spirit is just being an overprotective father for nothing?" Marie finished, smiling a bit in amusement.

Stein nodded. "Frankly speaking….yes."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this cute little drabble, because I know I did... It was kind of fun for me to write this - but I'm not going to get into that right now... Anyway, there will be another one that will be posted soon and I think you all will get a kick out of that one, but in the mean time, I'm going to fix up some grammarcal mistakes that one drabble may have. The other drabbles... I really have no idea when they'll be made...probably soon, I think...**

**Anyways! I hoped you liked this! Please, review and tell me how you liked it. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! I'm back with another little short drabble - or story...Oh, what the heck! I'm just going to call these storabbles... for those that may be confused, this new word is stories and drabbles combined together, since I can't make up my mind on what these little snippets are.  
**

**Edit: I forgot to mention that the gang are wearing the clothes they wear whenever they meet up in the basketball court!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Just Dance 4. :3**

* * *

"Ha! A god like me can beat _anyone _at this game!" Black*star exclaimed, pointing a thumb at himself. The gang had found themselves in Kidd's mansion, all in the living room and sitting on a couch as they watched Liz and Tsubaki face off against each other in _Just Dance 4_. Maka sat at the left side of the couch, reading a book, while sitting beside her was Crona, then Soul, then Kidd, then Patti, and then Black*star. There was an empty space on the right side of Black*star, big enough for Liz and Tsubaki to sit in.

"Ah—why do I keep messing up on this?!" Liz exclaimed as she tried to copy the poses the dancer was doing. Tsubaki was having the same trouble as the eldest Thompson sister.

"This is _very_ difficult!" Tsubaki agreed, nearly tripping on her own two feet at one of the poses the dancer in the screen was doing.

"Just keep going you two," Maka encouraged, not looking up from her book, though she knew the song well enough to know that it was almost over. "The song is almost done!"

"I hope so!" The two older girls shouted out in perfect unison, both dancing along with the dancer on the screen.

A few moments after they had shouted that out, the song finished and the two girls were standing in front of the TV and Kinect in a gangster-kind-of pose. The two slumped in relief and walked over to the couch their friends were sitting on, both slumping in the empty space.

"I'm glad that's over!" Liz sighed out in relief, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Well, now it's Maka's and Kidd's turn." Soul stated, looking at the two miesters with his trademark grin.

Maka looked at her weapon, closing her book at the same time she raised her head. "Maka… Chop!" Maka exclaimed, throwing the book right over Crona, who ducked when he realized that Maka was going to do something, and landing a direct hit on Soul's face. Soul cried out in pain and slumped in his seat, a five inch dent imprinted on his face.

Kidd smirked in amusement, before hauling himself off of the couch and walking towards Maka, halting right in front of the scythe miester. Maka, who had an annoyed expression on her face, turned her attention towards Kidd, who had one hand behind his back and the other outstretched towards her, palm facing upwards.

"Uh, Kidd-kun, I…don't…dance that well…" Maka stuttered out, eyes focused on the outstretched hand while a blush streaked across her face.

Kidd gave Maka a reassuring smile. "Don't worry; I'm sure you'll do fine, Maka-chan." He said, eyes gleaming with assurance.

Maka stared at Kidd's eyes for a few moments, before swallowing down her nervousness and nodding her head hesitantly. She raised her hand shyly and grasped Kidd's outstretched hand; the boy lifted Maka up from the couch, still giving the female miester a reassuring smile.

Hearing squeals, Maka and Kidd turned to look over at Liz and Patti, as well as Tsubaki. "That is just too adorable!" The two taller girls exclaimed, while Patti clapped her hands together and laughed.

Kidd and Maka blushed in response to the girls, while they took their places standing side-by-side in front of the TV and Kinect. Kidd moved his hand, trying to pick out a good song for the two of them to dance to. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance, since he couldn't find a good song for him and Maka to dance too.

Crona blinked as he watched the hand on the screen scroll through the songs, before he spotted a song for the two miesters that were standing. "H-how about th-that one?" He asked, raising a shaky finger to the song that he saw.

Kidd and Maka looked at the demon swordsman for a few moments, before glancing over at his suggestion. The two instantly blushed a darker shade of red, while Soul let out a loud whistle; Black*star was snickering to himself at the two miesters' expanse.

"Man, Crona," Soul said as he chuckled softly to himself. "You have great taste—great tastes indeed."

Crona stared at his other friends, blinking in confusion as he saw Black*star and Patti laughing uncontrollably, Soul chuckling, and Tsubaki and Liz squealing at the choice.

Kidd and Maka, on the other hand, were staring at the song that the pink-haired miester had picked. "Umm…" Was all Kidd could say as his eyebrow twitched again. He moved his hand to go down scrolling through the songs, when Maka reached out and gripped his wrist to stop him.

"Let's just dance to it." She said, eyes closed and a frown on her lips, though her blush was still visible on her face.

Kidd stared at Maka for a few moments, before sighing and slumping. "A-alright, but it's easy to tell that you're only agreeing to dance to this song because Crona picked it, right?" He asked as he picked the song and his character.

Maka didn't say anything, just stood there waiting for the dancers to show up on the screen.

Crona glanced over at Soul, seeing that he was the music expert in the group. "So, what song did I choose for them?" He asked, gripping his arm tightly out of nervousness.

Soul glanced at Crona lazily, before glancing at the front and closing his eyes, a small smile on his face as he let out an amused sigh. "One Thing by One Direction." He replied, opening his eyes as he stared at Crona from the corner of his eye, grinning his trademark grin.

Crona blinked at the demon scythe. "Why do they call themselves "One Direction"?" He asked, tilting his head.

Soul shrugged. "How the hell am I supposed to know? It's a boy band—what do you expect from them?" He turned his attention back on Maka and Kidd and nearly erupted into laughter at the awkward and stiff movements the two of them were making while they copied what the dancers were doing.

"C'mon, Kiddo-kun. Maka-chan!" Liz whined, staring with an unamused expression on her face. "Dance like you both mean it!"

"Uh, no thanks!" Both miesters replied, still dancing in awkwardness. Blushes were apparent on their faces while they danced, though their blushes would grow darker every time they had to get closer to one another, just like the dancers on the screen were doing.

"Pft! At least now we know who _sucks _at dancing!" Black*star exclaimed. He was hunched over and holding his stomach as he laughed in amusement.

"Shut it, Black*star!" Maka and Kidd growled out at the exact same time, though their attention never left the dancers on the screen as they copied their movements.

"Dance more like a couple, you two!" Patti demanded, waving her fists in the air as she glared at her miester and the scythe miester.

The two miesters didn't reply to the younger Thompson sister's threat verbally. Physically, they blushed a darker shade of red as they danced, not knowing how to respond to the giraffe-loving demon pistol. A few moments had passed with silence between the group of friends, before Soul and Black*star erupted into laughter, while Patti, Tsubaki, and Liz erupted into squealing at the adorableness the two miesters standing were displaying. At one point, the dancers on the screen got really close together with the male's hand on the female's stomach and vice versa; Kidd and Maka and no choice, but to comply to what the dancers were doing and, while in the pose and walking in circles slowly, their noses touched and the two stared into each other's eyes, embarrassment clear on their face.

"This might be the only time we get to see these two cuties _this _close to each other." Liz commented, glancing at Tsubaki with an amused look on her face.

Tsubaki turned to Liz and nodded, eyes closed and a smile on her face. "Yeah." She agreed, opening her eyes and looking back at the two miesters. Tsubaki squealed in excitement at the display she saw and, when Liz looked over, she squealed as well.

Kidd had his arms wrapped around Maka's waist, while the girl had her hands on the boy's chest, their noses were touching and the embarrassment on their faces grew intense. A few moments later, the two broke apart with Kidd having a hand on his hip and the other scratching his head, while Maka looked towards the left, hands clasped behind her back; blushes were apparent on their faces.

"Maka-chan. Kiddo-kun."

The two miesters looked at Patti, seeing the happy expression on the younger Thompson sister. "Yes?" They inquired, raising a brow at the same time.

"When are you two going to ask each other out?" Patti asked in an innocent way as she placed her index finger on her chin and stared at the two miesters with a confused look.

It was silent for a few moments, with Kidd and Maka glancing at each other, their blushes intensifying than before. "Uh, well…" They stuttered, trying to come up with an excuse, though failing. They both glanced at each other while their friends started laughing—except Crona—and glanced back at their friends, annoyance sketched on their faces.

"Black*star and Crona are next." They both growled as they stormed towards their seats and sat down, their arms crossed and their annoyed expression still placed on their faces, though a blush betrayed how they _really _felt.

* * *

**I love this one... I don't know why - I think it's because it's because they're playing Just Dance 4 or because I like seeing Kidd and Maka embarrassed... *shrugs* I guess the world may never know.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this short story! Reviews are appreciated. :3**


End file.
